Lumen ex acua
by Akiko Koori
Summary: El cambio se teme por que podría descubrir que todo lo hecho hasta el momento es erroneo. Una persona esta por descubrirlo así, pero para ello ocurrirán cosas horribles para las que el llanto y el arrepentimiento no serán suficientes.
1. PARTE UNO: Dulcédo

_Lumen ex acua_   
(luz fuera del agua)  
por Akiko Koori

Parte uno: Dulcédo.

_-¡James Potter!_

_Ahí estaba su llamado._

_James se acercó hasta la profesora McGonagall y se acomodo en el banquillo esperando con paciencia a que le colocaran el sombrero seleccionador sobre la cabeza._

_Hace un año habría estado seguro que sería parte de Griffindor. Tenía una amplia tradición familiar in-interrumpida en que era así, pero desde ese incidente en el que su padre estuvo a punto de exigir una reelección para esa persona ya no estaba seguro._

_¿Por qué tardaba tanto el sombrero?_

_James suspiró, quizá lo mismo había pasado hace un año, quizá los nervios también comenzaron a acumularse en esa persona hasta que el sombrero gritó Slytherin._

_¿Pero qué clase de decisión había sido aquella?_

_Ningún Potter va a Slytherin, mucho menos si se trataba del orgulloso primogénito de Samm Potter, el valiente aristócrata con un linaje sabido por todos._

_¿Entonces por qué?_

_James levantó los ojos incapaz de soportar la espera. Todos miraban con genuino interés, seguramente preguntándose si ese Potter también caería en manos de la casa de la serpiente._

_Con ese pensamiento desvió la vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin buscando a esa persona. Finalmente vio ese hermoso par de ojos dorados al pendiente de lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_Esa persona frunció el ceño y atendió algo que un compañero, sentado a su lado, le dijo._

_James sintió que su seguridad se evaporaba y odió en silencio a ese niño que le quitaba la atención de esa persona._

_-¡¡Griffindor!!_

_¡Si!_

_¡Había recuperado el buen camino (como su padre dijo)!_

_James esperó a que le quitaran el sombrero y caminó con sus nuevos compañeros. Antes de sentarse dirigió la vista a Slytherin de nuevo y vio que esa persona no celebraba la decisión del sombrero._

_¿Y por que debería hacerlo?_

_Con trabajo había celebrado la suya después de una tremenda reprimenda de su padre._

_James notó que sus labios se movían formando una frase, sabía que a ella le gustaban esos juegos aunque generalmente lograba meterlo en problemas ya que tenía la mala fortuna de que se trataba de hechizos en su lengua materna._

_Pero esta vez no fue así._

_"Ahora somos menos hermanos que antes"_


	2. Capitulo Uno: Moestus Puella

**Notas: **_"Lumen ex Acua" es un replanteamiento (por así decirlo) de "Junto a tu recuerdo". Así que si no has leído la historia en cuestión te recomiendo que lo hagas... aunque no es forzosamente necesario. Eso sí, no vayas a querer leer "Junto a tu recuerdo" después de esto... la mayoría de las sorpresas se habrán perdido y más de la mitad de la historia ya estará resuelta._

_Gracias._

**Capitulo uno: _Moestus Puella "Triste niña"_**

Una fuerte explosión llamó la atención del viejo Gifford, profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y detuvo su adormecedora explicación sobre los centauros.

-Debe ser la clase de cuarto curso –informó Severus con notable desprecio y sonrió con burla –Humo azul, apostaría lo que fuera a que el causante es el amigo de tu hermano o... tu propio hermano.

-Apostemos entonces –susurró la joven que permanecía atenta a cada figura extravagante que hacía el humo y sonrió acercándose al fastidiado profesor Gifford –Señor, me parece que el profesor Fielding necesita ayuda... ¿Podríamos...?

-¿Aun esta aquí, señorita Potter? –el profesor la miró como si estuviera totalmente horrorizado -¡Vayan inmediatamente!

Deborah sonrió ampliamente y caminó con Severus a su lado. Había aceptado ser prefecta por eso mismo, enterarse de todos los problemas que ocurrían y los que su pequeño hermano causaba.

No era ni la mitad de buena en pociones como Severus, pero procuraba ayudar en la teoría, en especial cuando se le acumulaban muchos trabajos al profesor y no bastaba un excelente auxiliar como su amigo.

Severus Snape era su mejor amigo, el único a su parecer. Se habían conocido en el tren tras compartir un acalorado intercambio de opiniones respecto al artefacto _muggle_ que Susan Still dejó caer por accidente estando ellos presentes. Finalmente ellos concordaron en algo que ofendió a la chica.

Cosa que no les importó en realidad.

Severus con su apariencia fuerte y tosca, un niño de expresión fría y cínico vocabulario, la persona que no se preocupaba por entablar una relación innecesaria y el líder natural y perfecto que esa generación de Slytherin había estado esperando.

Deborah, en cambio, con su apariencia aniñada y su cuerpo pequeñito, resultaba una constante burla a sus recién cumplidos 11 años. Había heredado el rebelde cabello que caracterizaba a los Potter y esa severa ceguera le hacía cargar con los lentes desde temprana edad.

Sus ojos dorados resultaban bastante expresivos y su carita redonda podía adornarse con una simple sonrisa desviando la vista del resto de los alumnos.

Demasiado tierna y dulce para ser la amiga del tosco y cínico Severus Snape. Pero ninguno de los dos parecía molesto por eso.

Deborah podía ser dulce a la vista de los demás, pero cuando se enfadaba sacaba a relucir su personalidad fría y pedante. Pocos se habían enterado que el magnetismo que ejerció hasta los 12 años fue por su naturaleza híbrida; así que el resto prefería pensar que Severus Snape le había enseñado a reaccionar de la manera en que lo hacía.

Ambos jóvenes fueron la sensación durante el primer año, pero en el segundo su situación cambió drásticamente tras el ingreso de nuevos alumnos, entre ellos el hermano menor de Deborah: James Potter.

El linaje de los Potter era una de las cosas que la mayoría de la gente conocía así como su tradición de pertenecer a la casa de Gryffindor. Tras la discutible selección que Deborah tuvo y el escándalo que provocó muchos llegaron a preguntarse si se recuperaría la línea.

James fue elegido para Gryffindor. El honor de los Potter se había recuperado.

Sin embargo a su hermano no le bastó destacar por eso y se volvió afecto a las detecciones y a la continua rebaja de puntos a su casa tras ser sorprendido en alguna acción inadecuada al lado de sus maravillosos amigos.

Definitivamente su padre tenía que revalorar el concepto que tenía de honor... Su hijo no lo estaba haciendo muy bien en opinión de Deborah.

Oh, pero al viejo le ofendía más tener una hija en Slytherin, ¿no?

Deborah frunció el ceño y se detuvo frente a la puerta de las mazmorras en donde se impartía pociones. Justo cuando levantó la mano para tocar, vio que la puerta se abría y  el profesor le miraba sin ocultar su disgusto.

-En la esquina hay una poción que comenzará a lanzar gas toxico. Snape, has el favor de corregirla.

Severus se abrió paso entre los demás alumnos y comenzó a trabajar.

Deborah apretó los labios y deslizó su mirada por el lugar localizando el caldero que emanaba el humo azul, detrás de él estaba Lucius Malfoy asistiendo a su hermano para corregir el error.

Vaya combinación.

-¿La explosión? –preguntó ella suavemente hasta que sus ojos tropezaron con una pared tiznada en la esquina del lugar. No había ningún alumno ahí. La joven miró al profesor de nuevo.

-El joven Black ha arruinado su poción y explotó. Afortunadamente él recibió el impacto... espero que eso le haga comprender que no debe distraerse en mi clase.

Deborah enarcó una ceja, no le habría extrañado  escuchar que el accidente había sido a propósito. Volvió a mirar el sitio y notó la falta de un alumno más. Así que dedujo que Lupín  había acompañado a Black hasta la enfermería.

-Pero Black no es tan malo en pociones –señaló ella mirando en dirección de Narcisa, quien atendía las explicaciones de Severus.

-Ha mostrado un patético desempeño este curso –gruñó el profesor y la miró largamente como si hubiera tenido una brillante idea –Por supuesto, me encargaré de equilibrar sus conocimientos de nuevo.

*   *   *

-Esta vez te has pasado un poco, Sirius.

Sirius Black abrió un ojo bajo la venda que le habían colocado sobre la frente y se permitió dejar escapar una risita a pesar de todo el dolor que esa acción le causaba.

Le parecía sorprendente la manera tan sencilla en que se podía estropear una poción, aunque tenía que admitir que no esperaba que explotara con tantea fuerza. Menos mal que le habían curado las dos costillas rotas.

-¡Auch! –exclamó tras lastimarse una de las quemaduras –Si esto no convence al profesor Fielding que necesito asesoría, provocaré una explosión e la poción de James.

-De cualquier manera no puede salir tan bien... –Remus le dedicó una preocupada expresión –El auxiliar del profesor es Snape y no me parece que te lleves bien con él.

-A mi no me parece que nadie se lleve bien con él –ironizó Sirius tocándose la quemadura en el brazo.

-A excepción de una persona.

-Córtala, Remus.

-Justo por la que haces planes suicidas –continuó el muchacho sin hacer caso –La perfecta... la única...

-¡Basta ya! –Sirius le dedicó una amenazadora mirada al momento que Peter aparecía acompañado de James.

-¡Ahí esta el hombre! –exclamó James con burla. –El irresistible.

-Quizá si te arrancas la cabeza y se la ofreces como ofrenda te haga caso, Sirius –Peter sonrió tímidamente –salió muy molesta de las mazmorras.

-¿Preguntó por mí? –Sirius miró con interés a su amigo.

-Maldijo un poco –dijo James sin darle importancia –Después de eso azotó la puerta y desapareció entre los pasillos.

-Eso parece cosa de todos los días –señaló Remus -¿El maestro la obligó a algo?

-Nada del otro mundo –Peter soltó una risita -, le pidió que se encargara de una asesoría.

Sirius sonrió como si le acabaran de entregar un preciado regalo. James lo notó y chasqueó la lengua dejando escapar un suspiro.

-En verdad pensé que era el único masoquista que intentaba un acercamiento con Deborah.

-Eres su hermano –protestó Sirius -¿Por qué habrías de querer acercarte más?

-Tengo intenciones más caballerosas que tu, Black –James le sonrió con burla.

-Eres el hermano más accesible que he conocido, James –señaló Peter mientras revisaba las pociones hasta que encontró una para dormir –De cualquier manera, Sirius, Snape vive pegado a Deborah como sanguijuela.

-¿Alguna idea, mi pequeño Peter? –Sirius le miró con una cómplice sonrisa.

-Quizá convenga agotarlo.

*   *   *

-James es un excelente estudiante de pociones, ¿no puede ponerse a ayudar a sus amigos?

Severus bufó; esta vez no diría nada, al parecer los últimos quince minutos en los que había manifestado que el tema no le importaba en absoluto habían pasado desapercibidos para su molesta acompañante. Y de todas maneras ya estaba acostumbrado; la verdad es que Deborah estaba más molesta condigo misma al no poder exponer una excusa lo suficiente convincente para que el profesor cambiara de opinión. En algún momento pareció querer hacer uso de su _encanto natural_, pero había caído en un extraño juego de palabras y para cuando comenzó a influenciar al profesor ya había aceptado.

-En todo caso tu eres el auxiliar de pociones –dijo ella cruzada de brazos -¿Por qué no te lo pidió a ti?

-Por que no quiere que Black y yo terminémonos matándonos uno al otro –siseó Severus con oscura burla –A lo mejor el inútil Gryffindor también es un inepto en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y el profesor pensó que tu ayuda le era más útil ya que Black te pondrá _excesiva _atención.

En realidad Deborah dudó eso. Black era bueno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no rayaba la excelencia que el profesor exigía y pocas veces obtenía, pero tenía la ayuda de Lupín en ese aspecto... Además el profesor había comenzado a insinuarle buscar un ayudante, precisamente mientras veía los trabajos de Lupín. Al parecer sus esporádicas semanas de ausencia comenzaban a afectarle.

Entonces la chica miró a su amigo con una gentil sonrisa.

-¡No! –bramó Snape.

-¡Oh, vamos! Solo será un tiempo –gimoteó ella. Severus odiaba cuando intentaba usar su encanto híbrido con él.

-Tu eres a quien escogieron.

-Pero tu eres el experto en pociones, Severus. ¿Quién querría aprender de una persona que se intoxicó con su propia poción para olvidar?

Severus pensó que ese punto ya lo habían aclarado. Black se moría por tener tutorías por ella. Sin embargo era cierto que Deborah no era la alumna más destacada en pociones, podía aprenderse un libro con las recetas y los usos, pero a la hora de preparar demostraba que la cocina no era algo que le apasionara mucho.

-¡Yo odio a Black! –exclamó ofendido.

-Dejaré que lo insultes –ronroneó ella.

Severus torció la boca. Bastantes problemas había tenido ya con el molesto Gryffindor como para soportar más.

Aunque...

Había algo que lo hacía muy tentador. Estaba seguro de que Black no se atrevería a enfadar a Deborah.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan complicada?

-Por que soy Slytherin –susurró ella con radiante orgullo -... y él es Gryffindor.

-Solo justificas el hecho de que te divierte que te rueguen –aseguró Severus con una oscura expresión.

-Si –admitió ella -, me divierte humillar a la gente... y hasta hace poco pensé que a ti también.

Severus sabía reconocer un reto en cuanto lo tenía en frente y mostró una mueca de desagrado.

-Solo estaré de observador –advirtió con un gruñido.

-Desde luego –aceptó ella con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Intervendré en casos extremos.

-Claro. No queremos morir por un descuido de la tutora.

-Maldita seas, Deborah.

-Yo también te quiero, Severus.

*   *   *

Susan Still no era más afecta a la clase de adivinación que el resto de sus compañeros, pero ser amiga de Sybill Trelawney implicaba mostrar un poco de entusiasmo al respecto. Claro que Sybill tenía mucho más afecto a la clase y podía hacerla amena con sus ocurrencias, pero había días en que el somnoliento ambiente vencía una gracia de la joven Ravenclaw y los alumnos transformaban su sesión de adivinación en una siesta.

Justo cuando la clase terminó se escuchó un sobresalto en los jóvenes de Ravenclaw acompañados de los descarados bostezos. De todas maneras la profesora Ebelle estaba muy ocupada guardando sus preciados utensilios para darse cuenta y los jóvenes optaron por caminar a la siguiente clase.

Susan se despidió de algunos de sus compañeros que tendrían una clase diferente a la suya y se encaminó al aula del profesor Bennedith. Se había matriculado en Estudios Muggles por mera curiosidad. Su madre era _muggle_, pero desde que se casó con su padre había abandonado parte de esas costumbres. A pesar de ello solía platicarle un poco, así que Susan pretendía conocer un poco al respecto.

En cuanto entró al aula carraspeó con desagrado y levantó la barbilla. 

Ahí estaba Deborah Potter haciendo apuntes como si realmente estuviera interesada en la asignatura.

La primera vez que Susan vio a la tierna pequeña en el tren no pudo evitar experimentar un arrollador deseo de protección. La niña le resultó tan adorable que deseó hacerse su amiga al instante y llegó a preguntarse si algo tan pequeñito y frágil tenía realmente 11 años.

Con lo que no contaba fue que en ese preciso instante en que intentó hablarle apareció un niño muy grande y la empujón de manera brusca haciendo que soltara su walkman y llamara la atención de los preciosos ojos dorados infantiles.

-¿Eso es un artefacto _muggle_? –preguntó la niña. Susan adoró su precioso timbre de voz.

-Los estudiantes de Hogwarts deberían olvidarse de instrumentos tan arcaicos –señaló el niño con notable desprecio y la pobre Susan enrojeció furiosa por lo humillante que eso había sonado.

-Nada es lo suficientemente arcaico –intervino la niña antes de que Susan pudiera decir algo en su defensa –Varios artefactos _muggles _han logrado combatir a feroces criaturas mágicas al grado de lograr su extinción y estoy segura que su tecnología podría poner en lindos problemas a la Comunidad Mágica.

-La magia no es algo que se combata fan fácilmente –el niño le dedicó una mirada de odio.

-¿Entonces por que se insiste en  mantener a la Comunidad Mágica oculta? –la niña sonrió –Si somos tan poderosos deberíamos tener papeles invertidos, ¿no?

Tras un tiempo los niños se miraron con cuidado hasta que una retorcida sonrisa apareció en ambos rostros.

-Personas que deciden no ver lo obvio –comenzó la niña.

-... no merecen ser tomadas en cuenta –completó él.

Susan miró boquiabierta a los niños mientras intercambiaban presentaciones, recogió su aparato totalmente humillada a pesar de que su nombre no fue mencionado ni solicitado en ningún momento y salió del compartimiento.

Justo al entrar a otro compartimiento se enteró de la arrolladora fama de los Potter gracias a Sybill. Y en la selección se llevó una no muy bonita sorpresa: Deborah Potter había sido merecedora de pertenecer a la casa de la serpiente.

Las pocas clases que compartió de ella le convencieron que el sombrero había hecho la selección correcta, Deborah le era lo suficiente soberbia para no encajar para nada en la casa tradicional de su familia y ahora desafiaba los ideales de los magos que añoraban la igualdad con los _muggles_.

Menos mal que Snape odiaba lo suficiente esa clase para no haberse matriculado también. De otra manera el profesor Bennedith no solo saldría frustrado tras casi una hora de palabrería inútil con una joven que tenía las frases correctas para contradecirlo y sustentarse en hechos históricos que Susan estaba segura que nadie recordaba (o en su defecto no existían)

Una clase normal con los comentarios normales y un profesor frustrado otra vez, sin embargo las cosas  cambiaron un poco gracias a un nuevo alumno. Susan agradeció eso.

-Contradiciendo un poco su proceder, señorita Potter... –se escuchó una educada voz masculina- ... muchos de nosotros matriculamos esta asignatura con el afán de conocer una cultura totalmente ajena, tenemos ese privilegio por que nuestros medios nos lo permite, ¿Por qué destrozar el objetivo del conocimiento que genera tolerancia entre ambas partes?

El resto de la clase guardó silencio esperando una respuesta. El profesor parecía estar a punto de llorar de alegría, cuando la joven Potter se levantó de su asiento encarando al dueño de esa opinión.

-Permítame felicitarlo, Glader –susurró ella con bastante encanto –, se ha trazado un objetivo para matricularse en esta asignatura y se ha propuesto compartirlo para que el resto de nuestros compañeros lo recuerden... De acuerdo a lo que acaba de decir con tan elegante vocabulario: Yo me dedico a destruir un ideal de mas de... –se detuvo a observar a los demás -... 50 alumnos aproximadamente... No esperaba tener tanta _influencia._ Sin embargo prefiero usar otra expresión: "Conocer el punto débil de la presa".

-Es una expresión bastante comprometedora –aseguró el muchacho sin perder la compostura, cosa que el resto del grupo no había logrado del todo.

-Es la expresión que prefiero usar –ella sonrió con dulzura –Me parece más Slytherin y menos cobarde. El Mundo Mágico da más tolerancia de la que recibe.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? –preguntó Susan molesta -¿Iniciar una guerra?

-La guerra esta iniciada –susurró Deborah con tranquilidad.

-¿Aliarnos con Quien-Ustedes-Saben? –preguntó otro alumno más molesto.

La joven se acomodó las gafas e hizo un ademán negativo.

-Cada individuo es responsable de sus elecciones y, en este caso, del bando que decide ocupar. Yo no puedo resolver todos los problemas.

Susan vio que Allan Glader de Hufflepuff sonreía ante el comentario, el muchacho tampoco parecía tener todas las respuestas de los problemas planteados, pero ese día mostró una amable expresión como si acabara de resolver uno suyo. El más importante. Cuando la clase finalizó, la muchacha corrió para alcanzar al prefecto de Hufflepuff.

-Vaya que eres paciente, Glader –señaló con una cordial sonrisa -, la mayoría odia a Potter por ser tan pedante.

-Hay que aprender a tratar con todo de la mejor manera posible –dijo él con suavidad –Cada una de las casas establece una nación, por así decirlo, y es aquí donde la diplomacia resulta ser un arma sutil y efectiva.

Susan suspiró. Lamentablemente Potter también sabía usar esa arma.

-Las apuestas se inclinan a favor de Gryffindor –recordó ella entonces -¿Denovan no se ha repuesto?

Filiph Denovan era el guardián de Hufflepuff y había sufrido un accidente en el ultimo partido de _quidditch_. Los alumnos de Gryffindor ya daban su victoria por hecha y aprovechaban para hacer pesadas bromas sobre el suplente.

-Filiph ha desarrollado una interesante fobia a las _bludgers _–el muchacho torció un poco la boca –Tendré que ocupar su lugar.

Susan carraspeó. Era bien sabido que Glader había mostrado una fobia horrible hacia las escobas durante todo el primer curso al igual que Deborah Potter. Ambos reprobaron la asignatura y solo Glader se preocupó por acreditar, eso le costó bastante trabajo y demasiadas ventanas rotas a 100 metros a la redonda de donde él estaba,  los alumnos aun no se explicaban la razón.

La perfecta Potter no acreditó, alegó que un mago no era mejor por el hecho de trepar en una escoba y arriesgar la vida de manera estúpida. Susan aun recordaba la paciente mirada del director mientras intentaba controlar a una ofendida y joven Madame Hooch, finalmente se acordó que los créditos de la asignatura podían ser cubiertos por otros en la que la joven destacase. Y esa era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿No es peligroso? –preguntó Susan sin querer.

-He superado mi problema a volar –dijo él sin ofenderse –No me gusta, pero estoy seguro de soportar un partido de _q__uidditch_.

Como si enfrentar a Gryffindor fuera sencillo. Desde que James Potter y Sirius Black estaban en el equipo los partidos se dificultaban sin poder definir los resultados.

-Por cierto –Glader se detuvo y le entregó un citatorio –La organización del baile de Navidad esta cercano y los prefectos de las cuatro casas deberán reunirse.

Susan bufó, por un momento habría deseado que su responsable compañero de olvidara de que ambos eran prefectos.

Desde que la chica lo conoció por primera vez supo que le resultaba bastante especial. Glader había llegado a Hogwarts con una valiosa reputación y millares de recomendaciones a pesar de ser huérfano. Nadie sabía lo que realmente había  ocurrido con sus padres, pero se había corrido el rumor de un trabajo bien hecho donde el Lord Oscuro perdió gran parte de los _mortífagos_ con lo que se había hecho acompañar.

A Susan le gustaba, pero alguien como él había levantado suficiente competencia para que decidiera que era menos humillante no intentarlo.

-Ahí estaré –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

*   *   *

Una poción para hacerse invisible.

Sirius miró con fastidio los pergaminos adjuntos al aviso que el profesor Fielding le había hecho llegar ese día. Deberían ser como cuatro explicaciones de la poción y unas cinco variantes de los ingredientes; todas con  anotaciones en el margen que correspondían a la caligrafía del anciano y recomendaciones remarcadas para no transformar la poción en algo peligroso.

Solo un idiota no sabría fabricar una poción de invisibilidad. Sirius hizo a un lado los papeles y se concentró en cosas realmente importantes... como evitar que Severus Snape estuviera presente en su primer día de tutoría y encontrar una copia del viejo libro de transfiguraciones para completar un último dato de _animagos_, por ejemplo.

Eso último lo tenía en verdad preocupado, el único libro disponible estaba escrito en griego.

¿Qué mago de esta época con menos de 20 años y a punto de delinquir sabía griego?

Y aunque existiera no era seguro confiarle una traducción semejante sin levantar sospechas respecto a sus intenciones.

A Sirius le habría gustado encontrar al inconsciente que había arrancado la hoja del único libro traducido y lanzarle una maldición. Seguramente sería más fácil que completar la información y hacer cálculos más exactos que evitarían riesgos innecesarios. Y a menos que encontraran una solución a eso tendrían que seguir siendo compañeros pasivos de Remus en esas dolorosas noches.

James entró al gran comedor y tras localizar a su amigo hizo una señal a Peter para que caminaran hasta él. Al llegar miró todos los papeles e hizo un ademán negativo; en verdad no podía creer que lograra su objetivo.

Peter imitó a su amigo y tomó los pergaminos para leerlos, al reparar en las anotaciones en el margen no pudo evitar una sonrisa y volvió a colocar los papeles fuera del alcance de la comida.

-¿Cómo piensas fingir que no sabes preparar una poción tan simple como esa, Sirius? –preguntó Peter mordiendo una tostada con mermelada.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo –dijo simplemente -¿Has solucionado ese pequeño inconveniente?

-¿Mmm? –Peter se hizo el desentendido.

-Intente hablar con mi hermana –intervino James y frunció el ceño –Le prestaron el aula que esta cerca de la torre de astronomía... Aquella abandonada.

-Razón de más para sacar del juego a Snape –Sirius sonrió.

-Si sigues con eso a quien tendrás de mal tercio será a mí, Black –James lo miró con desaprobación.

-Quizá Malfoy quiera ayudarnos un poco con eso –sugirió Peter en tono casual.

-¿Malfoy? –preguntó Sirius como si estuviesen hablando de basura.

-Snape le tiene más tolerancia que al resto de sus compañeros -explicó Peter –Le sería más sencillo poner un poco de esto... –sacó un frasquito de su túnica – en algo que vaya a comer.

-Pero se te olvida que Malfoy no haría eso –replicó Sirius un poco molesto y miró a James buscando apoyo.

-De hecho esta encantado con la idea de que Snape este en las tutorías –confirmó James.

Sirius bufó. Por si no bastaban ya los problemas que tenían para ayudar a Remus, tenía que agregar el absurdo compañerismo que el idiota de Malfoy tenía con su amigo. 

-Oh –Peter rió encantado -, es que no tiene que hacerlo Malfoy personalmente.

-¿No? –preguntaron James y Sirius a la vez.

-Tú eres el experto en pociones, Sirius –señaló el pequeño muchacho.

Sirius sonrió, en definitiva era una buena idea.

-Entonces dejo todo en tus manos, James.

-Yo no me voy a transformar en Malfoy –protestó éste.

-Tu no te vas a transformar en él –susurró Sirius con admirable paciencia -, solo le vas a robar unos cabellos.

James bufó y bebió jugo de calabaza para evitar responder. Si no tuviera tanta curiosidad por conocer la paciencia de su hermana en una tutoría, obviamente innecesaria, se negaría. Además pensaba que si la chica simpatizaba, aunque fuera un poco, con su amigo Sirius, le resultaría más fácil pedirle ayuda para traducir ese libro de transfiguraciones que tantos problemas les daba.

-Antes de ir a la siguiente clase vamos a ver a Remus a la enfermería –sugirió Peter al ver que el problema se había solucionado. Los tres amigos hicieron un ademán afirmativo y se levantaron para salir del comedor.

*   *   *

Lo último que recordaba era un canto. Quizá caminó  hasta la orilla del lago para escuchar mejor y por eso se le habían congelado los pies. Pero ese canto no podía olvidarlo. La suavidad de esa voz aterciopelada y las combinaciones agudas y graves que se repetían con el eco.

Tan hermoso.

Remus abrió los ojos y comprobó que estaba en la enfermería. Probablemente sus amigos lo llevaron hasta ahí después de que quedó inconsciente.

Agradecido reunió fuerzas para sentarse en el colchón y mirar el lugar. Como lo había esperado, le habían acomodado el desayuno cerca y probó la mermelada.

Un canto.

Estaba seguro de que era real. Lo que si no quería ni pensar era en esa persona a su disposición y de repente tuvo miedo.

No pudo pensar en esa idea cuando vio  a sus tres amigos atravesar la entrada del lugar y acercarse.

-Surius obtuvo sus tutorías individuales –informó Peter con una risita –la propia Deborah le mandó un pergamino para informarle el lugar.

-¿Lo escribió Deborah? –preguntó Sirius.

James le dedicó una mirada exasperada a su amigo, se acercó a Remus y le enseñó la nota.

-Tiene su firma –informó Remus –Espero que le pongas más atención a ella de la que le pones a los papeles que te manda.

-Ella tendrá toda mi atención –prometió el chico, cosa que ganó una risita de Peter y un bufido de James.

-Solo hay que resolver el _factor_ Severus –completó Peter.

-Yo podría pedirle a Severus que me ayude a estudiar un poco –ofreció Remus.

-¡Tu no te acercarás a ese _grasiento _si no hay necesidad! –exclamó Sirius.

-No llames a Severus de esa manera –pidió Remus –No es tan desagradable. Y la hermana de James bien podría dar _fe_ de ello.

-No quiero que Deborah me diga lo _agradable_ que puede llegar a ser ese idiota –gruñó Sirius –Deseo que se olvide de él y piense sólo en mí.

-Conmigo no ha sucedido –James suspiró -... y soy su hermano.

-¿Quién querría pensar solo en ti? –Sirius lo miró de manera significativa.

Remus y Peter intercambiaron una cómplice mirada.

-Anoche ocurrió algo extraño –informó Remus un poco preocupado –En algún rincón de mi memoria me parece haber metido los pies en el lago helado.

-No recuerdo que halla algo así en la casa de los gritos –murmuró James.

-Ahora que lo mencionas –intervino Peter –cuando fuimos por Remus ya estaba fuera del sauce boxeador, fue muy temprano.

Remus apretó los labios ante la idea.

-¿Hay alguien más en la enfermería? –preguntó con urgencia y miró hacia todos lados –Estoy seguro de haberme encontrado con alguien.

-Eso es imposible –Sirius intentó confortarlo – nada raro ocurrió en el comedor.

-Pero yo escuche un canto.

-¿Un canto? –James lo miró asombrado.

-¿Piensas que es una locura?

-Al contrario –el chico se acomodó los lentes y sonrió –No te preocupes, Remus; seguramente escuchaste a la gente del agua... En el lago tenemos de eso.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-A veces salen a la superficie –dijo el chico esperando no tener que explicar más.

-Pero no explica qué tenía que hacer en el bosque prohibido –murmuró Remus.

-Lo importante es que nadie salió dañado.

*   *   *

Severus entró a la biblioteca y dedicó una expresión de fastidio a la bibliotecaria que fue malentendido por alguna otra cosa ya que la mujer no dio señales de molestarse. Aun más fastidiado por eso, caminó por entre las mesas y se detuvo en la única mesa que no estaba siendo compartida por varios alumnos.

-El profesor Fielding quiere asegurarse de que no envenenes a Black –siseó Severus sentándose frente a su amiga, quien por cierto, no parecía haber oído palabra alguna y continuaba con la cabeza metida en ese libro –Es mi opinión no se perderá mucho... La comunidad Mágica celebrará el día en que Black desaparezca.

-No sabía que integraras el total de la comunidad Mágica, Severus –dijo ella volteando la hoja del libro.

-¿Qué rayos estás leyendo?

-Historia.

-¿Historia? –bufó el muchacho -¿Me estas ignorando por un libro de historia?

-Historia Grecolatina –corrigió ella y lo miró con disgusto – y no te estoy ignorando.

-Debió ser imaginación mía –ironizó Severus -¿Y se puede saber para qué lees eso?

-Un proyecto –susurró apuntando algo en el viejo pergamino que estaba a un lado.

-¿Algo con lo que no mataras a Black? No sé si quiera ver eso.

-Entonces no lo veas, Severus –la chica frunció el ceño –Mi hermano ha estado muy activo últimamente, siento que deberíamos considerar su presencia en la primer sesión de tutoría.

-Fuiste tú quien me pidió que estuviera presente –gruñó el muchacho.

-¿Es eso un "si"?

-Maldita seas, Deborah.

-Tu siempre tan comprensivo –ronroneó ella.

*   *   *

James entró al gran comedor con clara intención de dirigirse a la meza de Slytherin cuando notó algo de lo más extraño y se detuvo bruscamente provocando que un alumno chocara contra él. Un tanto incrédulo paseó la vista por toda la mesa encontrando a Snape en una esquina conversando con fría tranquilidad con Malfoy.

No había visto mal. Su hermana no estaba junto a él.

Un poco confundido corrigió el camino y se sentó al lado de sus amigos esperando una explicación.

-No se han dirigido la palabra desde que atravesaron la puerta –Sirius no cabía de gozo -¿No es grandioso?

-¿Una horrible premonición esta por cumplirse hoy y esta es la primer señal? –preguntó James a Peter.

-Yo sólo creo que se molestaron.

-Estamos hablando de Severus Snape y Deborah Potter: los amigos que el destino señaló que existirían –insistió James con ironía.

-Hasta los mejores amigos tienen diferencias –dijo el pequeño Peter con testarudez sin darle importancia -¿Quieres miel?

-¿Qué hay del plan?

-No será necesario, James –Sirius miró encantado que Severus se levantaba y pasaba por un lado de la muchacha sin verla siquiera –Lo guardaremos para cuando este pequeño enfado se arregle.

 -Y ten por seguro que se arreglará –Remus se sirvió un poco de jugo –Deborah y Severus nacieron para estar juntos.

-No es la imagen que espero que un amigo me de –dijo Sirius de manera seca –Así que pienso disfrutar de mi asesoría sin _grasiento _Snape.

Remus dio un codazo a su amigo, justo a tiempo ya que la prefecta de Slytherin se levantó de su mesa y caminó hacia la que los Gryffindor ocupaban.

- No podemos tener la asesoría en la tarde, Black –dijo ella con un tono de voz bastante seco y lo suficiente claro para que la mayoría escuchara. Los tres amigos de Sirius estuvieron a punto de soltar una carcajada pensando en sus planes arruinados, pero no esperaron lo que ella dijo a continuación: -... Así que nos veremos después de que manden a todos a dormir.

Sirius tuvo que hacer enormes esfuerzos por no sonreír hasta que ella se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su primer clase.

-No puede ser más perfecto –susurró el chico Gryffindor con una radiante sonrisa.

-A mí me daría miedo –James miró a su amigo como si no fuese a verlo con vida de nuevo –Seguro te matara y esconderá tu cadáver.

-Tienes envidia por que todo me sale bien.

-Tengo miedo.

*    *   *

Era justo el tercer hervor lo que Sirius acababa de ver en la espesa poción que cocinaban en el caldero. Comenzó a mirar con insistencia el segundero del reloj de Deborah y se dio cuenta que el tiempo había pasado mientras ella leía las instrucciones por enésima vez para asegurarse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Finalmente ella se apresuró a verter el último ingrediente. Sirius contó tres segundos exactos de retrazo y se preguntó qué clase de veneno acababan de crear.

-De acuerdo a esto solo hace falta esperar a que la poción enfríe para poder probarla –dijo ella satisfecha.

Muy a su pesar Sirius forzó una sonrisa pensando en una buena manera de convencer a Deborah que no era buena idea beber la poción, sin ofenderla. Al final se le ocurrió que eso no era posible y sería más seguro tirar el líquido del caldero por _accidente_.

-¿Cuánto tiempo durará el efecto? –preguntó fingiendo estar bastante interesado, aunque mentalmente hizo cálculos sobre esos tres segundos y las variantes que pudieron haber provocado.

-Una hora –dijo ella satisfecha y extrajo un poco del líquido para verterlo en un vaso.

-¿Piensas beberlo ahora? –preguntó Sirius angustiado.

-Soy resistente a temperaturas extremas –ella sonrió -¡Salud!

Y lo bebió.

Sirius se puso blanco mientras observaba cuidadosamente cualquier efecto y localizar el antídoto en medio del millar de pociones que había aprendido... aunque...

... no sabía el antídoto para lo que ocurrió...

*    *   *

Severus escuchó un murmullo repentino en el Gran Comedor y supo que algo inusual había ocurrido. En lo personal no le gustaban las cosas inusuales, pero el murmullo era lo bastante _sutil_ como para levantar la mirada y enterarse del causante de tan ridículo alboroto.

Claro que no esperaba _eso._

La persona que acababa de atravesar la puerta caminaba con la misma calma de siempre y se acercaba justo hacia él. Sus facciones estaban tranquilas, pero había un brillo inusual en los ojos dorados que Severus no pasaría por alto. Claro que no había forma de concentrarse en esa mirada molesta cuando el cabello dorado se acomodaba de forma tan esplendorosa en torno a la bella cara y resbalaba por la espalda dando un contraste curioso con la tela negra del uniforme.

-¿Deborah? –preguntó fingiendo desconcierto.

-Tres segundos –gruñó ella y se sentó a un lado de su amigo –Me pasó por la cabeza intentar hacer un antídoto, pero pensé que morir envenenada por mi propia mano no era atractivo.

Snape sonrió encantado.

-Así que Black no hizo _su _poción, ¿cierto?

-Se quedó sin habla –ella encogió los hombros –Y la verdad yo tampoco sabía que decir al respecto, así que me reí.

-¿Te _reíste_?

-No me gusta llorar por estupideces –declaró tomando un mechón de su, _ahora,_ cabello rubio -¿Puedes regresarlo a su color original? No creo ser paciente a que pase el efecto.

-No hay problema –dijo el muchacho con aspereza –En una de esas _tutorías_ vas a envenenarte. Pediré al profesor que busque a otro tutor para Black.

-¿Tu, por ejemplo? –ironizó ella.

-No... _otro_.

-Oh –ella giró los ojos intentando no recordarle que el ayudante del profesor de Pociones era él y sería a quien tomarían en cuenta. Aunque se olvidó de eso al ver los ojos de su hermano abiertos como platos y a su amigo Sirius que le cerraba la boca de manera comprensiva y comenzaba a explicarle algo... seguramente lo que había ocurrido. –Odio el cabello rubio –bufó molesta –Odio todo lo que sea _rubio_.

-Se te ve muy bien el cabello –dijo Severus con clara intención de molestar –A _muchos _parece gustarles el cabello claro.

La chica torció los labios. De repente no le pareció tan descabellada la idea de saltarse el desayuno y caminar directo a su primera clase en donde solo recibiría la burla de una cuarta parte de sus compañeros de grado. Aunque al volver a mirar los ojos brillantes de su amigo pensó que podría soportar cualquier burla excepto la de él.

-¿Puedes arreglarlo? –preguntó de nuevo con bastante suavidad -¿Ahora?

-La profesora McGonagall no te justificará una falta –dijo Severus con calma.

-¿Aun no te cansas de divertirte conmigo, Severus? No quiero ser rubia.

*    *   *

-¿Qué fue lo ultimo que la profesora McGonagall dijo? –preguntó Sirius odiando no escribir tan rápido como el idiota de Malfoy, quien estaba atento a cada palabra y parecía escribir como una fluidez envidiable.

-"Proteo", me parece –dijo Peter preocupado por apuntar tan rápido como podía con la esperanza de tener la mayoría de los datos.

-Si, dijo "Proteo" –confirmó James en un susurro y frunció el ceño deteniéndose –Ya he oído esa palabra.

-La profesora McGonagall la ha dicho por lo menos tres veces este día –dijo Remus con calma.

-No, no, no –James sacudió la cabeza –Mi hermana la usa a menudo.

-¿Tu hermana? –Sirius detuvo su escritura y parpadeó -¿Y por que habría de _usarla_ a menudo?

-Ella habla...

-Señor, Potter –interrumpió la profesora McGonagall con acidez –Espero no estar interrumpiendo si intercambio de opiniones en mi clase.

-Eh... –James se puso un poco rojo –Nos preguntábamos que tiene que ver la palabra "Proteo" con el griego antiguo.

La profesora entornó los ojos como si hubiese escuchado una palabra antisonante de los labios de James.

-_Proteo_ no es una palabra, señor Potter –dijo ella con calma –Es un nombre... el de un mago, para ser exactos. Su pusiera un poco más de atención a mi clase habría alcanzado a percibirlo.

Sirius frunció el ceño, la palabra... –perdón – el nombre también le parecía familiar. Estaba seguro de haberlo visto en algún lado, pero de momento no recordaba en dónde.

-De cualquier manera no es relevante a la clase –agregó la profesora -, los aspirantes a _animago_ prefieren datos más actualizados aunque menos precisos.

Sirius se golpeó una mano con el puño al recordar. El libro que estaban usando, y al que le faltaban algunas hojas, mencionaba _Proteo_ en alguna de sus frases. Que conveniente escuchar su nombre en esta clase.

-¿Es alguna clase de ingrediente? –preguntó provocando una discreta risa en Malfoy.

-Acabo de decir que es un nombre –dijo la profesora exasperada.

-Pero debe ser importante si se mencionó en clase –insistió Sirius.

-No a mi parecer –la mujer entornó sus ojos en el alumno –Todos los magos que intentaron seguir el método de Proteo resultaron subestimarle por su apariencia sencilla y tras su primer intento de transformación no se volvió a saber de ellos. El estudio es aun más delicado que el que procuramos revisar en clase (y en el que han estado interrumpiendo), así que les aconsejo que se olviden de él.

Remus miró a Sirius preocupado, pero no pudo expresar algo de lo que le había puesto de esa manera cuando la clase volvió a su ritmo habitual y Sirius volvió a tomar nota con la mayor rapidez que le era posible reunir. 

Finalmente la clase finalizó.

-Señor Potter –dijo McGonagall –haga el favor de esperar un momento.

James miró a sus amigos un tanto confundido y se encogió de hombros. Esperó a que todos salieran y se acercó a la profesora.

-¿Hice algo mal? –preguntó rogando no haberle molestado con la pequeña interrupción.

-Su hermana faltó a mi clase por la mañana –dijo la mujer entregándole un trozo de pergamino –Haga el favor de llevarle la tarea... anoté también la puntuación que será restada de su casa.

-Oh –James miró el papel pensando que eso era peor que una detención.

-De cualquier manera su hermana se encargará de recuperarlos –dijo McGonagall con confianza –Es una joven muy inteligente.

-¿Los alumnos de quinto tienen más acceso a información sobre transfiguraciones animales?

-Se requiere más que teoría para poder ser un _animago_ –dijo la mujer con paciencia y rigidez. –Su hermana tiene aptitudes gracias a su naturaleza, pero le desagrada la idea.

-¿Se ha negado? –James se sintió algo irritado.

-De cierta manera tiene razón... no necesita una transformación animal. –la mujer se concentró en los trabajos que acababa de recibir –Asegúrese de darle esa nota personalmente. Gracias, Potter.

El muchacho salió. Afuera estaban sus amigos.

-Remus se fue molesto a la cocina –informó Peter –Sirius le ha hecho enfadar.

-¡Él se enfadó solo! –Sirius miró a Peter indignado.

-¿Debido a qué? –preguntó James.

-Remus piensa que nos estamos arriesgando al usar el método del mago ese... _Proteo_.

-Así que Sirius le dijo que era un idiota al preocuparse –completó Peter con humor.

James miró mal a su amigo.

-¿Qué? –Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

-De cualquier manera hay que completar la información –dijo James de manera confidencial -, aun no sabemos si es el mejor método.

-Primero déjame encontrar a alguien que sepa griego.

James suspiró mirando la nota. Lo mejor era llevarla a su hermana lo antes posible.

-No sé de alguien que nos pueda ayudar en ese aspecto –murmuró Peter rascándose la punta de la nariz –Deberíamos tomar en cuenta el método común.

-Es más difícil –insistió Sirius esperando no tener que discutir de nuevo ese detalle con Peter –De acuerdo a los registros fue más sencillo localizar _animagos_ ilegales que usaron ese método.

-Cierto –corroboró James –Sigamos investigando al tal Proteo.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

-No conozco a alguien que sepa griego.

-Yo sí –James apretó un papel en su puño -, pero será difícil convencerle para que nos ayude.

*    *   *

-La próxima vez que intente _corregir_ una poción que estás haciendo córtame las manos.

Severus sonrió haciendo un ademán afirmativo. Aunque sabía que eso no sería necesario. Deborah Potter no volvería a meterse en sus asuntos mientras tuviera memoria de ese incidente.

Y es que el antídoto había salido mal.

La muchacha estaba contando los segundos cuidadosamente mientras se recordaba mentalmente el tiempo exacto. Finalmente el momento de colocar el ultimo ingrediente llegó, pero ella distrajo a Severus y se retrazaron por un segundo, pero lo supieron hasta que la preciosa mata de cabellos rubios se coloreó a su color original y cambió a ese rojo sangre que lucía ahora.

A Deborah no le gustaban las rubias, pero a las pelirrojas no podía verlas ni por accidente y estar luciendo ese color camino a su clase de Estudios Muggles no era la mejor experiencia de la que pudiera presumir.

Y probablemente había pensado en saltarse también esa clase, pero su papel como la única estudiante que estaba contra todo lo que se decía en clase a favor de los muggles le hizo caminar con pasos decididos hasta detenerse en la puerta.

-Si eres lo suficiente soberbia no lo notaran – dijo Severus continuando el camino que lo llevaría  hacia su propia clase.

-Lo notarán –Deborah hizo un gesto desagradable –En especial Susan.

-Deberías pensar en disminuir el número de _rivales_.

-Deberías pensar en no hacerme enfadar cuando estoy pensando en maldiciones peligrosas –siseó ella y empujó la puerta de una buena vez.

Como la chica lo imaginó, el total de los alumnos que recibían la clase voltearon de manera gradual al escucharla entrar y rompieron en murmullos inaudibles. Algunos de ellos adquiría un gracioso color en la cara como si estuviesen viendo al anticristo mientras que otros tomaban un ligero tono rojo, claramente por aguantar la risa.

Deborah levantó la barbilla de manera desafiante y caminó por los pasillos de los asientos hasta llegar al suyo y acomodar sus cosas. Justo al llegar notó que su compañero de clase había cambiado.. de nuevo.

-Glader –saludó ella con frialdad.

-Potter –respondió él con dulzura –Lindo color de cabello.

Los demás estallaron en carcajadas finalmente.

-Me gusta el rojo –dijo ella lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escucharan –Como sangre derramada.

La comparación no pareció gustar a la mayoría a juzgar por el repentino silencio.

-Si, la tonalidad es parecida –aceptó Allan con educación –Pero no estoy seguro de querer ver sangre derramada en el cabello de alguien.

-Hay muchas maneras por las que puede suceder –ella lo miró con frialdad.

-No lo dudo en absoluto –aceptó él.

-¿Por qué no dejas de molestar, Potter? –se escuchó una voz femenina. La de Susan.

-Still –Deborah volteó a verla de arriba hacia abajo como si viese algo insignificante -¿Pero también mi color de cabello te molesta? Que chica tan difícil eres... así no vas a conseguir novio.

Susan se ruborizó de manera violenta.

-T-tu tampoco tienes novio –acusó ella sin mucha seguridad.

Deborah jugueteó con una mecha de su cabello como si analizara esas palabras hasta que una bella sonrisa apareció en sus labios y deslizó la vista por la mayoría de los alumnos, deteniéndola especialmente en los varones.

-Oh, bueno –dijo finalmente –No tengo novio, es cierto... pero podría tenerlo si encuentro a alguien adecuado.

Susan palideció esta vez apretando sus puños con fuerza.

-Susan es una chica atractiva –intervino Allan con tono conciliador –Estoy seguro de que también podría encontrar a alguien adecuado.

-Si –Deborah se acomodó en su lugar asegurándose de que todos vieran cómo se alisaba el cabello –Estoy segura que a un _Ghoul_ le gustaría ser pareja de Susan Still.

Susan bajó la cabeza para ocultar su cara roja bajo el cabello negro. Jamás pensó llegar a odiar tanto a una persona. Jamás pensó en desear tanto mal.

Maldición.

Deborah Potter había logrado humillarla de nuevo y  no tenía manera de hacerle pagar por ello.

Algún día le haría pagar por todo.

Al frente de los asientos Allan miraba a ambas chicas con cautela. Reconoció el enfado de Susan y la posición defensiva de Deborah. Ambos le fascinaron.

El rubio se acomodó para sacar un pergamino al momento que el profesor apareció y comenzó a hacer notas.


End file.
